The NEST Files: The Lost Files
by angelslaugh
Summary: These files have been shredded, misplaced, burned, or in similar conditions. CONFIDENTIAL. Read at your own risk. Prime Princess Universe. These stories go from ridiculous to improbable to insane to loving.
1. File No 243 Recovered File 1 (by Sunny)

The NEST Files: The Lost Files (or shredded, misplaced, burned, etc.)

**CONFIDENTIAL. FILE No. 243**

_**The Sleepover from Hell...QUITE LITERALLY**_

_(this file was written, then happily burned after Jayla found it. Jayla also kicked Sunny's butt for writing this file. Takes place sometime during book four. Five, mybe six months after Optimus left)_

It all began with Skye reminding Jayla of the sleepover about four or five months after Optimus left.

Ah, this was indeed a terrible day.

First of all, Jayla was shopping.

Now that was a terrible idea in itself. Jayla would've preffered to go get the sleeping bags from Sunny's house, but nooo, they just _had _to get her to do the dreaded shopping.

Which she was terrible at, obviously. She didn't know what was supposed to be eaten at sleepovers, so when she'd asked the cashier he'd told her candy. And popcorn.

Jayla shuddered as she pushed the cart down an aisle with popcorn. She'd had popcorn like...three times. All of them at camp.

She grabbed a couple boxes of each off of the shelves and spotted a woman staring at her.

Gulping, Jayla patted her ultra-red hair down.

The woman came up to her. "Miss Witwicky, I would suggest you get one brand."

Jayla smiled politely. "Thank you, ma'am."

The woman smirked. "Welcome, Miss Witwicky..." she stopped and made a gesture. Jayla heard people coming up behind her and tried to avoid them, but was quickly caught. "To hell," the woman finished. Jayla swore in Cybertronian as the woman's eyes went black and Jayla collapsed.

~:~

"WHERE IS JAYLA?!" Evelyn roared angrily at a demon, pointing an angel blade at the demon.

The demon whimpered pathetically.

"I don't know," he sobbed, tears coming out of his vessel's eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" Evelyn questioned in a chilling voice.

"Uh..." It was clear he didn't (then again, nobody did, so it wasn't that big of a deal...not to those there, anyway).

"I am Eviel," she snarled at him, shadows of wings appearing. To the Cybertronians and almost-goddess near them, her wings were gold with intricate black Enochian sigils in them.

The demon's eyes widened in fear. He gulped. "Uh, a warehouse in Milwaukee!"

Eviel examined the man's thoughts, then sighed, looking disappointed. "Man, I thought you would actually not cower before me...oh well." She released the demon. "Go to Hell."

Black smoke rushed out of the man's mouth.

Evelyn/Eviel smirked at her friends. "My dad practically invented Latin, Skye. Don't worry!"

Cade and Tessa cleared their throats.

Evelyn slapped Cade.

"Whoops," she sheepishly said. "Thought you were Gabriel for a second."

"Gabe's in the doghouse?" Sunny questioned, raising an eyebrow with confusion.

"That's really rude," Alice said, suddenly appearing. "And the demon wasn't lying. Jay-jay's inside of a warehouse. I think Crowley wants her to do something for him. I alerted some ex-Cons to rescue her."

"Why didn't you do it yourself?" Skye asked.

Alice stumbled to Skye and hugged her.

"I'm drunk," she slurred.

"WHAT?" Sunny yelled. Prismablaze appeared.

"Something wrong?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

Then,"Dad, I'm moving out."

Cade, wide-eyed, turned to his daughter.

"What?"

Tessa turned around and fled.

Evelyn cocked her head.

"Want me to go after her?" Eagerness was barely (as in, not at all) hidden in her voice.

"No," Cade said, looking scared at the idea. "Uh, tell Jayla I couldn't make it!"

Evelyn turned to her friends...only to get hit in the head with the hilt of a sword.

Sunny screamed her friend's name.

"Evelyn!"

Skye stared at the Asgardian leering at her and Sunny.

"Sunny..."

"WHAT?" Sunny shouted.

"RUN!" Skye screamed, turning Sunny and herself around and promptly running into the door so hard it wasn't even funny. They knocked themselves out.

"Idiots," the man muttered. He tied Evelyn up.

Then he left the Midgardian home and called for Heimdall.

~:~

Gabriel and Castiel both felt Eveyln's alarm and were instantly at her side.

"EVY! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

"An Asgardian," she muttered, finally coming to. Seeing the ropes, she growled as she used her angel mojo to mojo the rope off. "Let's go kick his aft."

Gabriel grinned while Castiel sighed, but followed the trigger-happy moron.

~:~

Jayla came to being carried by two red-eyed, scratched up Cons.

"Uh..."

"Hello, Lady Prime. I respectfully ask that you remain still. You see, we are nearly at your house."

"Uh..." She was set down and then the Cons were gone. "What the-"

A hand tapped her shoulder, and Jayla screamed, a girlish, high-pitched scream that echoed around them.

Two people stood there. "Hello, Miss Witwicky, my name is Michael," the younger-looking guy said.

"My name's Lucifer," the older guy said. Jayla blinked.

Alice appeared suddenly.

"Jay-jay!" she slurred, staggering over. "Wuzzup? How'syour life? What'sthetemperafure?"

Jayla felt her nerves begin to fray as Lucifer snickered unpleasantly. "Come on, she's drunk!" he exclaimed.

The Bifrost activated, pulling Jayla from Earth and slamming her onto Asgard, where Loki stood, waiting for her.

"Come, we must rescue your sister and my fiancee!"

Jayla desperately wished for some aspirin. She didn't even recall her captivity, as she knew she must have been kidnapped by that demon person.

She gulped when she saw Gabriel and Castiel both fighting a guy.

"That's Baldur, I killed him once," Loki said.

Jayla facepalmed.

Then an explosion of Grace and Baldur was nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash and Loki, Gabriel, Evelyn, Castiel, Jayla, Sunny and Skye were all home again.

Blinking rapidly at the Devil eating her chocolate cookies, Jayla passed out.

And that, my friends, is why The Sleepover was never mentioned by Chromedusk, Iona, and Prismablaze. It just wasn't worth getting fried to death.

**~:~**

**DONE! So I know it's short...but here it is!**


	2. File No 244 Recovered File 2 (by Rose)

_An excerpt from File No. 243. Recovered AFTER the main file was found, called File No. 244. Taped by Lena, tape was destroyed, but was recovered by Rose._

Lena was minding her own business that night, creating potions. Kyra was with her, her powers making tons of herbs for Lena's potions grow.

"So who is this for again?" Kyra asked, looking at the camera to make sure it had started recording. She was also writing down Lena's potion ingredients so that she'd know what the Hecate child needed.

"Those Winchester men," Lena replied with a smirk. "They know I'm a witch. I punished a guy with a hex bag because he was being abusive to his little girl."

"Did he die?" Kyra questioned.

Lena shook her head and sighed. "No. I don't kill people, I teach them lessons. My magic simply creates the illusion of death until he can understand that he shouldn't hurt his daughter. He'd be scared of it that when he hits her again, the visions will be his own and not my magic."

"Oh," Kyra said blankly.

"Anyway, I'm turning the Winchesters into girls for six weeks. Then I'm going to create a Wendigo in the forest."

Kyra looked alarmed. "You're crazy!"

Lena snorted. "It won't be real, idiot!"

Kyra visibly relaxed.

"They'll get hurt, of course, but I'll make sure they won't die. Killing people isn't my thing, making them confess is or making them stop." Lena added another plant to the potion. "And in this case, I'm trying to get the Winchesters to stop hunting me!"

"You mean, us?" Kyra dryly asked.

"Yeah," Lena replied.

~:~

2 HOURS LATER

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Come in!" Lena called, smirking as she had two beers ready for the Winchesters. When they drank, the drop of gender-changing liquid would change them into girls.

"Hi, we're-" Sam Winchester began, when the beers were shoved at them. Nobody handed them the beers.

"The Winchesters, I know," Lena said. "Please, have a drink. And your guns are relatively useless here. No demon-killing knife can kill us."

Dean swore as, when he tried to move, plants thickened and held his feet down.

"Oops," Kyra muttered as she walked out.

Dean sighed and nodded. "Fine. Did you put any hexes in it?"

Lena shook her head. "Nope."

Dean contemplated for a second...then grabbed the beer. Sam did the same. Both drank at the same time.

A smirk lit on Lena's face. "I never said," she said as they swallowed, "that I didn't put any spells in it."

Dean dropped the bottle, then Sam did the same.

They both collapsed.

"You're turning into a girl for three weeks," she mused, "and there's a Wendigo in the forest. Sucks for you!"

She waved her hand and all of their things, along with Lena, vanished.

~:~

"Did you tell them you added a sprig of the Tree of Youth?" Kyra questioned Lena. Lena shook her head.

"Nah, they won't figure it out for a couple of years. Plus, I put all of the ingredients on a label, I just made sure to use a name they knew of and one of its forms."

"Aconite?"

"Yeah."

"You trickster!"

"Hehe."


End file.
